Percy And Annabeth Reunited
by Greetings Friend
Summary: Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Leo finally found the Roman Camp! Will Percy remember Annabeth though?  Percabeth! Jason Piper!


Percy & Annabeth reunited.

They had finally found the Roman base for demigods the veil was strong but Jason had followed a trail that he described as water. Annabeth knew it was Percy. Then Jason stopped "why had we stopped?" Annabeth asked.

"Because we're here." Jason said.

"But I don't see anything." Piper said squinting into a bunch of trees.

"The mist, remember it stops the camp from being seen." Leo said.

"Are you guys blind, it's right in front of you." said Jason pointing to what looked like a log to his friends.

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked. "That's a log."

"No it's not. It's the battle arena and over there is the training course." Then it came to him. "Leo, what's that over there?" Jason asked Leo pointing to the cabins.

"It looks like a burnt out campfire." Leo said looking a Jason puzzled.

"Of course only Roman demigods can see the camp and only Greek demigods can see Camp half-blood. That's how strong the veil is." Jason explained.

"So does that mean only you can go in?" Annabeth asked disappointed that she couldn't go in. I mean she was Percy's girlfriend and she wanted to be the first to see him after six months. She'd missed him but if she really wanted him back she accepted that Jason would have to get him not her.  
>"Okay then, you go."<p>

"Right then see you later." Then Jason walked into the camp.

At first nobody noticed Jason, then some people started looking, then some more until the whole camp was soon staring at him. Then all of a sudden people started cheering and before he knew it he was being lifted and taken to a big wooden house. Inside was a wolf, Lupa. The crowd of people put him down and pushed him in the house. Jason stumbled in and stopped just in time not to bump into him. The wolf looked at Jason.  
>"And where have you been the last six months?" Lupa demanded. Jason looked at him and started to say "Well-" he got cut off by Lupa.<br>"It's good to have you back. And we'll discuss where you've been tomorrow after a goodnight's sleep. Goodnight, everybody." Everyone filed out of the doorway the wooden house. Jason pulled out a picture of Percy and went out of the house. He ran around trying to find him he was just about to give up when he spotted a person sitting on the sand looking out to the sea. Jason walked up behind him and said  
>"Percy?"<br>The person jumped and he turned around he had green eyes and black hair.  
>"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Do I know you?" the person said.<p>

"Are you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?"

"I don't know. I know I'm called Percy and I like the sea but that's all I know really."

"You need to come with me there's someone who wants to see you."

"Okay then let's go."

"You're just gonna trust me like that."

"Well, yeah. There's something about you telling me to trust you". Percy stood up and followed Jason out of the camp.

When they came out Annabeth was talking to Piper and Leo with her back to Percy and Jason. So she didn't see them come out behind a tree she was leaning on. Leo and Piper saw them and pointed, Annabeth turned around and shouted "Percy!" she ran at him and gave him a big hug. Percy looked confused and said "who are you?" Annabeth pulled away.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Sorry. I don't know anyone called Annabeth. It's a nice name though."

"Please Percy." Annabeth was on the verge of crying. "You've got to remember who I am. Remember the Chariot race and your little brother, Tyson made you that cool watch that turns into a shield. The Labyrinth and the volcano you made erupt. Last summer when we defeated Kronos. Percy, please." Annabeth was now crying. In Percy's head all the memories were rushing back then he blacked out.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" Annabeth was shouting with tears in her eyes. Percy woke up and he remembered everything. He stood up and faced Annabeth. Annabeth stared into his green eyes. How she loved those eyes.

"You got stabbed in the fight and you got poison in your shoulder. That reminds me I still owe you a favour don't I?" Percy asked.

"So you remember then?" Annabeth said wiping away her tears. Percy stepped forward he put his head on hers and looked into her grey eyes. He remembered those eyes. He loved them.

"How could I forget you? Your name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. When you're older you want to be an Architect, you're scared of spiders and you're either my friend or girlfriend but I can't remember which." Annabeth laughed.

"I'm your girlfriend."

"I know that I just like hearing it." Percy gave a cheeky grin.  
>Annabeth hit him.<p>

"OW!" he said rubbing his shoulder and stepping back.

"Serves you right for being cheeky."

"That's why you love me." Percy started grinning cheekily. Annabeth took a step forward and they locked eyes. Percy moved a lock of hair out the way of her left eye. Then moved his hand on to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She loved it when he did this. She opened her eyes again and smiled at him.

"I don't only love you because you're cheeky. I love you for other stuff too." Annabeth said smiling.

"Good to know." Percy said smiling even more.

"It's not as if you didn't know that already."

"Oh, I knew that it's the love me bit I didn't know." Annabeth blushed and looked at the ground. Percy put one hand on her waist and the other one under her chin. He raised her chin with his fingers and looked her in the eyes. He put his other hand round he waist.

"It's okay." He said. "I love you too."  
>Annabeth tucked her hair behind her ears; she does it when she's anxious. She linked her arms around his neck and they kissed. It was soft little kisses that turned into making out. Then they stopped and smiled at each other, and then they sat down. Annabeth leant on Percy's chest. Percy had his arm around her shoulder.<p>

While this was happening Leo didn't stick around he went exploring for stuff to take on the ship. Piper and Jason didn't go they were exhausted, they also wanted some alone time with each other. Jason looked at Piper; she was wearing a stripy summer top and jeans. He knew it was casual but he thought she looked beautiful in it. When he looked away Piper looked at him, he was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off his muscles and jeans. She looked at him and thought 'he'll never kiss me. So I guess I'll have to do it.' Jason turned around and saw Piper staring at him and biting her lip.

"What? What is it?" Jason said smiling.  
>Before he could say anything else Piper linked her arms round his neck and kissed him on the lips. Jason was really surprised but because he liked her too and he kissed her back. When Piper pulled away Jason looked happy. Piper didn't though she felt upset and embarrassed.<p>

"Oh, Jason... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I..." Piper couldn't think of anything else to say so she ran into the forest. Jason ran after her.

"Piper! Piper! Please come back we need to talk about this." he kept shouting her name but she wouldn't listen. Piper ran until she got tired and then she hid behind a tree. She hoped Jason wouldn't find her but he did.

"Jason, leave me alone." she said it as confidently as she could.

"That charm thing isn't going to work on me." Jason said.

Piper tried to run again but Jason was fast and kept blocking her path. Jason grabbed her arms and pinned her to the tree. Piper tried to move but he was to strong. Finally she gave up.

"What do you want from me, Jason? Do you want an apology? If you do I'm sorry. Now let me go." She started struggling again but Jason kept a firm grip. Piper stopped again and looked into Jason's electric blue eyes. Jason looked into hers though he still couldn't decide what colour they were.

"Please just tell me what you want." She was starting to get upset and scared, Jason could see it in her eyes. Jason kissed her on the lips. It was Piper's turn to be surprised but she kissed him back. Jason pulled back and looked at Piper.

"That's all I wanted." Jason said, then he let go of Piper and started to walk away. Piper stared after him, and then she got back to her senses and ran after him. When she caught up to him she stepped in front of him. Jason stopped and sighed then stepped to the left. So she stepped to her right. He stepped to his right. So she stepped to her left. He smiled in an amused way. Then Piper grabbed the top of shirt, which got him completely off guard, and put her back on the nearest tree. They were really close. Jason put his hand next to Piper's head on the tree; the other hand was on her waist. Jason knew what was going to happen next and was smiling about it just like Piper was. Piper linked her arms around his neck and they kissed. Then that one kiss turned into more and more kisses until they were making out. They stopped after a while. They couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"We better get back to everyone." Piper said. Jason nodded in agreement and they walked back hand in hand.


End file.
